This invention relates to a receiver, and more particularly to a circuit for preventing the destruction of a first stage transistor due to static electricity.
An antenna adapted to be drawn out or an antenna terminal is typically provided in an AM or FM receiver. When a strong electrostatic field is applied to the antenna or the antenna terminal due to lightning or static electricity owing to vehicles, etc., the first stage transistor is sometimes electrostatically destroyed. This phenomenon is particularly notable when an FET (field effect transistor) is employed as the first stage transistor.
In an attempt to solve the aforementioned problem, a spark gap discharge element, such as neon lamp, has been connected between the antenna terminal and ground. Such a device, however, is not satisfactory because the electrostatic destruction cannot be prevented without fail. Furthermore, such a device is disadvantageous in terms of cost an compactness.